


PROMISE

by reiyuu



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: GBF, Granblue Fantasy, M/M, Reinhardtzarxcain, bottom!Reinhardtzar
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 11:20:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19294693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reiyuu/pseuds/reiyuu
Summary: *GBF*莱茵哈撒x凯因 /ラインハルザxカイン*主线剧透有*大型安利：第二部主线哓之空，大力推荐！大力推荐！和第一部主线不同，逻辑慎密剧情精彩！绝对不容错过！主线剧情角色性格鲜活，互动完整！没有BE！没有BE！！求求了，去看看吧！求求了！





	PROMISE

******

清晨，凯因正看着窗外出神。外面正下着小雨，淅淅沥沥的雨声能够让人放松身心。对于经常用脑的凯因来说，这种天气实在是再舒服不过了。  
想法总归是好的，可不合时宜的敲门却扰乱了他的心弦。  
凯因原本是纳尔格兰迪空域的住民，住在这艘名叫格兰塞法的骑空艇上，本来就是寄人篱下的状态。假如这时候还任性的话，可就说不过去了。想到这里，凯因叹了口气，无奈地摆出了营业用的笑容。

“请进。”  
伴随着房门卡扣的响声，一颗毛绒绒的棕色脑袋探了进来。他苦笑着摸了摸后脑勺，为难地问道，  
“那个、凯因，附近出现的星晶兽稍微有些棘手，你能来帮帮忙么？其他人实在对付不来，我也是没办法了，这才……”  
“团长难得拜托我一次，没必要这么客气。稍等一会哦，我这就去做准备。”  
“不用那么急，我还得去叫其他人，半小时后在甲板集合就好。”说到这里，年轻的团长像是想起了什么事情一般，“如果有空的话，还要麻烦你去和蕾欧娜说一声哦，免得她担心。”  
“好哟，待会儿见。”  
“回见！”

凯因温和的笑容就像是一针强心剂，稳定了古兰的情绪。虽然他看起来好像还有什么别的话要说，可稍作停留后，他还是笑着向凯因挥了挥手，离开了房间。  
送走了元气满满的团长后，凯因迟迟没能放下那只僵在空中的手臂。和手臂一同僵掉的，还有他的表情。  
温和的笑容已经完全消失了，取而代之的是无奈的苦笑。  
从自己上船到现在，古兰还是第一次来邀请他。从前大家一起经历过的战役也不少了，照理来说，团长应该很清楚自己的实力才是。既然如此，自己之所以一直坐冷板凳，一定是和其他团员的配合问题。

凯因在纳尔格兰迪空域受到了团长不少照顾，两人也并肩战斗过很多次，但他的内心却始终没能向他人敞开。毕竟，在那种混乱的环境下，他根本没有余裕去相信除了莱茵哈撒和蕾欧娜之外的人。  
他知道这不是什么好事，也被莱茵哈撒说教过几次。可是想改掉这种刻在骨子里的东西，并非一日之功。  
考量过后，凯因终于下定决心想要做出一些改变。可是怀着这样的心情登上格兰塞法的他，却依然没有向前迈进分毫。他还是和从前一样，在心里筑着高墙，用笑容来伪装自己。

他不认为这样的自己能和其他战友做好配合，也不觉得别人能够轻易接纳这样的自己。  
在宛如城墙一般的伪装之下，也没人能够察觉到凯因的痛苦，更别提去安慰他、帮助他了。  
他抬起头，看着镜中的自己。  
略微皱起的眉头，以及略显阴沉的表情。这根本不是平时展现在大家面前的样子，就算是那个乐天的团长，也不会承认自己就是他所认识的‘凯因’吧？

团长的步伐逐渐远去，凯因的情绪也慢慢沉了下去。各种各样可怕的想法忽然从脑海里冒出，他就这样不由得出了神。  
“凯因，听说你要和团长一起去讨伐星晶兽？”  
意料之外的人突然出现，把凯因吓了一跳。  
“诶，莱茵哈撒！？你怎么都不敲门的！”  
“我敲了啊，只是你没听见而已。”身为凯因最亲密的战友，莱茵哈撒一眼就能看出对方的状态。表面上看起来什么都不怕乐天的他，也会在战斗前紧张不已。这样的话，像平时那么做应该就没问题了。  
这么想着，莱茵哈撒走到了凯因身边，然后伸出手，随意地揉了揉他的头发，“放轻松。就算不直接参参与战斗，以你的头脑也足够应付了。”  
“你过来就是和我说这些？”凯因抬起头，直愣愣地看着莱茵哈撒，一副不满的样子。  
“不然呢？你的想法我多少能明白一点，总之放心吧，没问题的。”  
“可是……”

“你现在一定很担心没法和队友好好配合吧？还有就是战斗中万一出现了突发状况怎么办。顺便，应该还在烦恼怎么开口和蕾欧娜说这件事。虽然她一直挺唠叨的，不过也只是因为担心过度而已。”  
“哈哈……全中。”凯因的声音很小，却逃不过莱茵哈撒的耳朵。  
“蕾欧娜那边我会去帮你说的。还有就是……”说到这里，莱茵哈撒顿了顿。他伸出手指摸了摸自己的鼻子，避开了凯因的视线，  
“我知道你也是个放不下同伴的人，我也知道你不愿意看到同伴牺牲。但是……你偶尔也为自己想想吧。”  
意料之外的话语似乎让凯因有些动摇，他抬着头认真地看了看那个正在躲闪自己视线的大个子。数秒后，他就像是变了个人似的，大笑出声。他拍着莱茵哈撒的肩膀，笑得上气不接下气，  
“哈哈……你在想什么呢？我不是一直都挺为自己着想的吗？”  
“我没跟你开玩笑！”凯因的反应实在是太过刻意，就像是在隐藏某种情绪一般，令人十分在意。莱茵哈撒较真地抓住了凯因的肩膀，一字一句地说，“这次任务非比寻常，如果其他人能够顺利解决的话，团长肯定不会绕着圈子来麻烦你。”  
“所以？”  
“绝对不可以掉以轻心。”  
“都说了我知道的，而且我看起来像是那么马虎的人吗？”凯因发了几句牢骚后，很快就变回了原来的样子“就算是为了蕾欧娜姐，我也不会有事的，放心吧。”

终于把想说的话说出来了，且不管对方听了之后会怎么想，但自己总算好受了些。  
然而在松了口气的同时，一股说不清道不明的失落也从凯因的心底涌了出来。

“凯因，我……”  
不知为何，莱茵哈撒的语气变得急促了起来。大概是自己的回答没能让他满意，又或者他又从自己的表情里读到了什么。  
不过这些都不重要了。  
目前自己只需要尽可能快地去执行任务，然后搞定它，回到格兰塞法上，回到自己的房间。  
在寂静的夜晚，把门锁上，然后感受着从窗外飘进来的点点细雨。  
只有这个时候才稍微有点活着的实感，也只有这个时候，自己才像是个独立存在的个体。

“放心吧。时间不早了，我先去和团长他们碰头了。”凯因轻轻地推开了莱茵哈撒的手，轻快地向着门外走去。  
“凯因。”  
“嗯？还有什么事吗？”  
“回来之后，我有事要告诉你。”  
“咦？”

直到这时候，凯因才认真地打量起了对方。  
自己和莱茵哈撒也认识挺久了，还是第一次听到他用这种语气、用这种表情和自己说话。  
大概他真的有什么重要的事要对自己说，又或者只是在拐弯抹角地担心自己的安全。  
而且莱茵哈撒之所以会关心自己，也是因为过去的某些缘分。  
假如这段孽缘从一开始就不存在呢，莱茵哈撒他……又会对自己怎样？  
说老实话，凯因并不想知道答案。  
就像不论发生什么自己都会相信莱茵哈撒一样，他也希望对方能够相信自己。

“被你用这种表情看着，我反而紧张起来了。”凯因苦笑着摸了摸自己的鼻子，“我可是伊德尔巴王国的将军。那么艰苦的战斗都经历过了，不至于搞不定这种小小的讨伐。”  
“嗯，也是。”  
“不过……谢谢你，莱茵哈撒。”凯因突然收起了笑容。和莱茵哈撒刚才的那副认真劲一样，他也非常认真地回应了对方，“这次我不会乱来的，相信我。”  
“嗯。”听到这里，莱茵哈撒不由得叹了口气。对方都摆出这种态度了，如果自己还纠结，就好像是在无理取闹一样了。  
“那我先走啦。”  
“嗯，晚上见。”

 

紧接着，莱茵哈撒就像是个爱操心的家长一样，跟着凯因来到了甲板上。  
这时候，团长已经带着其他队员在那边等着了。一  
战斗成员中除了凯因和那位刀神以外，似乎都是擅长防御的类型。那位刀神就不提了，拥有以一当十的能力。至于凯因嘛……他本人并不擅长攻击，却能利用各种各样的阵型来增强队友的能力。  
之所以这样编排，看来这场战斗和自己想的一样，没那么容易。  
看着众人离去的背影，莱茵哈撒不由得又叹了口气。  
他知道过度保护也许会引起凯因的反感，可那些堪称无厘头的举动确实会让人担心。

比如在两军交战时独自一人冲到战场最前线，去为敌方军人挡刀。  
他就没有想过，如果敌人不领情、反过来砍他一刀的话，该怎么办？  
比如行军赶路时，突然跳到路边的小湖里去救即将溺毙的小动物。  
有没有搞错，他可是将军。万一出了什么事，那接下来的战斗要怎么办，又要由谁来指挥？

虽然他立马就会表现出一幅担惊受怕的模样，惹得蕾欧娜对他连声埋怨。可是在没人的地方，他脸上写着的分明就是大写的失望。就像是在向上天抱怨，‘明明自己是一心寻死的，您为什么要救我’一样。  
关于这件事，莱茵哈撒问过不少次。凯因不是笑嘻嘻地糊弄过去，就是推脱说自己心情不好不想说。  
透露得最多的一次，也只是说了‘像我这种人，不配让你担心’，差点把自己给惹毛了。  
从那之后莱茵哈撒就暗暗下了决心，假如凯因再做出这种事，一定会彻彻底底地教育他。  
不对，就算这次凯因能够平安归来，自己也有重要的话对他说。

他之所以会患得患失，之所以能够轻易放弃自己的生命，只是因为他不觉得自己‘很重要’罢了。  
纳尔格兰迪空域的社交圈子一直很窄，就算是在战时，接触的人也不会太多。  
伊德尔哈王国的位置原本就很微妙，芙莉雅那副样子又没办法进行外交。为了搞好和其他国家的关系，这一系列麻烦事就落到了凯因头上。而且，对于戴着假面生活的他来说，这份职位确实是非常适合。  
他能对着讨厌的人大笑出声，他能面不改色地玩着奇怪的文字游戏。哪怕处在一群对自己抱有绝对恶意的敌人之中，他也能巧妙地利用言语以及情绪轻而易举地脱身。  
王室贵族们对他毕恭毕敬，将领们也对他称赞有加。但其实只要看过那场面就会明白，其实大家都怕他。  
他们害怕惹恼这位冷血的将军，他们害怕被这位将军寻到什么把柄。  
和假面相对应的，也只可能是一张张假面。  
也就是说，除了他所处的位置确实有着那么一点儿分量之外，他根本没有可以说得上话的人。  
至少在自己来到他身边之前一直都是这样。

之后发生的事情就不用提了。  
自从遇到了团长他们以后，束缚住凯因的枷锁们正以肉眼可见的速度减少，事件的真相也终于浮上了水面。  
虽然自己是以盗贼王的身份和他相识的，可是在共同经历了那么多场战斗的份上，凯因也算是有了个可以依靠的人。他偶尔也会向自己说说过去的事，偶尔也会发发牢骚。可是一谈到那个敏感话题，他就会立马闭上嘴，摆出送客的架势。  
就像里面装着什么宝贝一样，就连稍稍窥视也不被允许。  
这样下去是不行的。至少在莱茵哈撒看来，只有彻底打开他的心房，自己才会有进入的机会。

他希望能够成为凯因的依靠，他希望能够成为对方生存的动力。  
他希望对方能够感受到自己炙热的情感，他希望凯因也能喜欢自己。  
不想再这么担心受怕地生活了，也不想再看到凯因没完没了地轻视自己。  
而且憋了这么久，根本就不符合自己的作风。  
今天晚上，就要把自己的想法一五一十地告诉他。就算他不接受，自己也会强硬地成为他的保护者。  
谁让自己从前是盗贼王呢。

想到这里，就算是莱茵哈撒也有些紧张了。  
凯因此次出行的安全也好，告白能否成功也好，又或者是告白成功后、蕾欧娜的反应也好。这一切的一切，都令莱茵哈撒无比紧张。  
明明不该是这样的。  
莱茵哈撒苦笑着摸了摸后脑勺，在这段等待的时间里，与其胡思乱想个不停，不如去厨房帮帮忙吧。

 

另一边，古兰一行所搭乘的小飞艇已经顺利到达了目的地。  
刚出舱门，众人就感受到了一阵刺骨的寒意。那种感觉就像是穿着被水浸透的棉服走进冰窖那样，一时半会还真受不住。  
且不提穿着厚实的奥克托，以及对寒冷没什么概念的星晶兽布洛蒂亚。作为普通人类的凯因只能苦笑着把胸前捂紧了些，和冻成一团的古兰凑到了一起。

趁着这段时间，凯因眯起眼睛观察起了这座岛屿。  
这里从地势上来说还算是平坦，只不过耸立在地面上的几块巨石让人非常在意。乍一看吧好像是乱堆乱放的，可在脑中绘出地图后就会发现，这些石块是有规律的。  
就像是古代兵法书上写的那样，是按照某种‘阵法’排列的。  
如果自己没弄错的话，设置这个阵法的人并没有考虑太多，而是选择了其中最简单的。  
作为核心的道具只是自然形成的巨岩，摆法也和书上记载的一样，没有任何变化。凯因可以自信地说，就这种级别的把戏，要对付起来应该挺轻松的。  
自创的东西能够施加刻印，就算落到敌人手中，也无法被启动。而大自然中原本就存在的东西，谁先拿到就是谁的。也就是说，只要自己愿意，随时都能把这里的阵型挪为己用。  
就算对方留有后手，也没什么可怕的。在各种增益效果的加成之下，也应该能轻松度过危机。  
想到这里，凯因的表情终于放松了些。一切都会像莱茵哈撒说的那样顺利，没什么好怕的。

 

大家一边警戒着巨石阵的动静，一边小心翼翼地和星晶兽进行着战斗。  
水属性星晶兽大多擅长给对手施加异常状态，厉害点的甚至能把对手给冻到冰块里。而这只名为‘冰皇’的星晶兽，明显是属于比较厉害的那类。她能够冻结空气中的水分，并且将其凝结成巨大的冰刃。  
好在古兰在战斗前做好了充足的准备，配合布洛蒂亚的防御技能，姑且还算能应付。  
凯因虽然是第一次和陌生人并肩战斗，却完全没有生疏的感觉。按照奥克托的话说来就是，凯因只需要负责辅助，输出的工作由他一个人来搞定就够了。然而说是这么说，该打的时候还是要尽全力砍上几刀的。

确实，战斗过程非常顺利。可不知为何，令人在意的巨石阵始终没能发动。  
众人的神经一直紧绷着，再加上战斗已经持续了数小时之久，哪怕是神，也得喘口气吧。  
只是一瞬，真的只是一瞬而已。眼看着星晶兽就要被击退的瞬间，凯因微微低下头，叹了口气。  
巨大的冰刃突然出现在了冰皇的手中，并且毫不犹豫地朝着凯因扔了过去。  
布洛蒂亚立刻站到凯因面前，展开了能够化解所有攻击的镜刃，准备替他进行防御。  
可凯因就像是着了魔一般，一边叫着危险，一边推开了她。

少女的防御架势被同伴所破坏，得意的盾牌也只展开了一半。  
即便如此，那道冰刃的力量也被化解了绝大部分。  
可就算凯因受到的只是一小部分伤害，也足够令他这具人类的躯体崩溃了。  
冰刃轻易地穿透了位于他左肩的防具，造成了贯穿伤害。  
在众人惊诧的目光之中，凯因捂着被贯穿的右肩，轻松地笑了出来，  
“抱歉……团长，我一个不小心就……抱歉……”  
“没什么好道歉的，”古兰红着眼睛吼道，“赶快把它解决了！”  
“甚好。”  
“是！”

在连续的奥义攻击之下，星晶兽很快就被击退了。  
在最后的时刻，她放肆地笑着。就像是在嘲笑着人类的丑态，就像是在嘲笑着人类的愚蠢一般。像是一把尖刀，再次刺入了凯因的内心，  
“稍微摆个石阵就让你们紧张成这样，真是令人愉悦……”  
且不提由于虚弱跪倒在地的凯因，就连古兰也难以置信般地睁大了双眼。  
原来摆在地上的巨石阵根本就只是摆设而已，从一开始就没有任何‘发动’的可能。自己没调查清楚就把凯因强行拽了过来，而且还害他受了伤。等回去之后，自己又要怎么面对蕾欧娜和莱茵哈撒呢……

战斗结束后，古兰便立刻去扶起了凯因。  
好在有肩甲的保护，对方受的伤不算太重。可鲜红的血液还是不断地向外涌着，把那件华丽的外衣染得看不出原来的颜色了。  
“对不起，凯因……是我没调查清楚，就把你……”  
“没事哦，”凯因笑着，用右手摸上了古兰的脑袋，“我可是军人，哪有不受伤的道理。而且这次确实是我没脑子了，你就不要把错揽到自己身上了……”  
“可是……”古兰本来还想解释，可凯因的状态似乎越来越不好了。由于失血过多，他的脸色已经变得惨白。实际触碰到那件外套之后，才发现用来制作的布料其实相当厚实。也就是说，他流的血比自己想象的要多得多。  
“团长，接下来就……拜托你了。”  
古兰没有再说话，而是一把抱起凯因，朝着飞艇狂奔而去。

 

飞艇的速度很快，只用了去程一半左右的时间，就回到了格兰塞法。  
在厨房里制作小甜品的莱茵哈撒在听说了凯因的情况后，差点没把擀面杖给捏爆。他踏着重重的步子来到了凯因休息的房间，准备好好地教训他一顿。可看到那张宛如白质一般的睡脸之后，这种想法便立马消失得一干二净了。  
此时此刻，他只觉得鼻子很酸，心脏很痛。假如房间里没有其他人的话，自己的情绪一定会崩溃的。  
年轻的团长皱着双眉，摆出了一张比哭还难看的笑脸，轻声说道，“莱茵哈撒，对不起。我……”  
“事情我已经听说了。凯因他应该也没有怪你吧。”凯因哈撒低着头，小声回应道。  
“嗯，不过绝大部分还是我的责任。”  
“既然凯因不怪你的话，”莱茵哈撒把音量稍微提高了些，可实际说出口后，不知为何又软了下去，“你也不用放在心上。更何况救人对他来说根本就是条件反射，只不过这次他做了无用功而已。”  
“如果我事先做好调查的话……”  
“没有什么如果但是，”莱茵哈撒强行打断了古兰的话，“既然事情已经发生了，大家就一起面对吧。自责并不是个好习惯，而且一旦陷进去就再也出不来了。”  
“嗯……也是。”  
“我可不希望你像他一样。”说出这句话时，莱茵的语速很快，声音也很轻。古兰只觉得自己听到了一句嘟囔，至于内容嘛，一个字也没听清。  
“拜托了，能让我和凯因单独待一会儿吗？”  
“嗯，如果他醒了的话，记得叫我。”  
“好。”

团长走后，莱茵哈撒这才坐到凯因身边，仔细查看起了他的伤势。  
“位于左肩的贯通伤，由于擦到了重要的血管，所以失血量太多……吗？”  
莱茵哈撒一边念叨着，一边用自己的手掌比上了对方的肩膀。其实在人类之中，凯因还算是比较壮实的了。可他的肩膀，却还没有牛族男人的手掌心大。在莱茵哈撒面前，凯因就像是个玩偶一般，精致却易碎。  
“哈哈……这种程度的伤换到我身上，充其量也就是个擦伤而已。”说到这里，莱茵哈撒握住了凯因的手，然后就像是在祈祷着什么一样，低着头，把它放到了自己唇边，“所以……为什么就不行呢？”  
“才不要……”略显虚弱的声音突然在耳边响起，把莱茵哈撒吓了一跳。  
“凯因！那个……还有没有哪里痛，你口渴吗？饿了吗？要不要先吃点东西？”  
“又不是什么很严重的伤……”凯因叹了口气，“你别哭丧着脸了，好像我马上就要死了一样。”  
“抱歉，”莱茵哈撒努力挤出了一个微笑，“不过……你没事就好了。”

 

在这句话后，两人相对无言，陷入了漫长的沉默之中。  
看着莱茵哈撒困扰不已的表情后，凯因轻声笑了笑，自言自语似的说着。  
“昏迷的时候，我做了个梦。梦里的世界实在太过理想了，导致我不太想醒来。”  
“梦里的哥哥并没有死，并且一直担任小王子的贴身侍卫，直到他长大成为国王。蕾欧娜姐也没有加入军队，而是早早地就和哥哥结了婚，过上了幸福的日子。他们一直没有要孩子，理由是哥哥驻扎的主城太远，孩子出生后不能没有爸爸。虽然蕾欧娜姐是在坳歪理，可哥哥那副无奈的表情真的很好笑……”  
“莱茵哈撒你……倒是我们中间最有出息的一个。凭借着过人的胆识和统率力，很快就爬到了将军的位置。当然，和我这种只有脑子好使的菜鸡将军不同，是真正的，足以凭借一人之力对抗地方大军的强腕。”  
“你原本就很擅长体谅别人，跟着你的士兵们都愿意为你卖命。我记得有个词叫做不败之师，对吧。你代领的军队就像是蝗虫过境似的，不出一天就能把敌军彻底消灭，很快就成了恐怖的代名词。”

“那你呢？”莱茵哈撒唐突地问道，“你又怎么样。”  
“我啊……”凯因苦笑着用手摸了摸自己的鼻子，“还真不记得了，也许在分配给军官的大宅子里享福吧。”  
说完后，凯因的表情莫名变得阴沉了许多，“毕竟……如果哥哥没出事的话，我也不会下定决心去啃那些兵书。只是个普通人的我，有在这种大团圆的结局中出现的必要吗？”  
“当然有，”莱茵哈撒凑到凯因耳边，轻声说道，“没有你的世界，我不需要。”  
且不提从耳廓传向全身的刺激感，那股直冲上头的炙热就已经足够令凯因手足无措了。在听到这句话的瞬间，他的脸就已经变得通红了。  
“你、你这话是……”  
“就算我当了将军又怎样，就算我统治了整个国家又怎样。只要没有你，对我来说就是无意义的。”  
“咦，你等等！别说，求你，别说了……”凯因皱着眉头，轻声诉说着自己的请求。可这种微弱且毫无缘由的话语，并不能改变莱茵哈撒早已许下的决心。

“出发之前我就说过有话要对你说，反正都到这个地步了，给我安静点老实听完……！”莱茵哈撒背对着凯因，努力让自己的声音听起来强势了一点。但实际上，他的脸也早就红透了。告白虽然容易，但害羞这一关的级别实在是过于高了。  
“初次见面你就帮我兄弟挡了刀，然后又轻易看穿了我的想法；吉尔伯特偷袭我那会儿，你奋不顾身跳下岛救我的事情也好；最终决战前让我不要死也好……难道你自己都没点自觉的吗？”  
“什、什么自觉……”凯因轻声嘟囔着，试图让自己的声音听起来正常一点。  
“初次见面时，我就觉得你是个非常坚强的人。相处久了，才发现你比我想象中要脆弱的多。你不把自己当一回事的那些行为真是让我受够了，我可不想一直这么提心吊胆的活着。”  
“饶了我吧，我这辈子最不希望经历的事就是和你道别。”说完后，莱茵哈撒终于转过身，直视着凯因的眼睛。虽然对方的脸已经红到发烫了，虽然对方已经快要哭出来了，但自己还是要说。  
不但要说，还要让凯因确确实实地了解自己内心真正的想法。  
“我喜欢你，所以从今天开始我要强硬地成为你的保护者。你可不许逃啊！”

听到这里，凯因用尽全力拉高了被子，遮住了那张已经不知道是什么表情的脸。  
莱茵哈撒并没有加以阻止，毕竟在感情问题上他也只是个新手，并搞不懂凯因这是在干啥。  
又过了一会儿，极为小声的呜咽从被子里传了出来，把莱茵哈撒的心脏又激得揪了起来。  
莫名其妙的狠劲冲上了头，莱茵哈撒心一横，干脆扯开了凯因的被子，红着脸吼道，  
“就算你不愿意也没用！我反正是不会放弃……的……”  
说实话，凯因的样子把他吓了一跳。只要是有脑子的人都能看出来，他并不讨厌自己。不过他对自己的感情好像不是喜欢，而是另一种……类似感动的情绪？别开玩笑了，只是被人告个白而已，怎么会感动成这样。除非……除非凯因也喜欢自己。  
想到这里，莱茵哈撒不由得吞了吞口水。  
他小心翼翼地询问道，“你也喜欢我，对吗？”  
凯因皱着眉头，废了很大的力气才勉强说出口，“不然鬼才会陪你一起跳下云海啊……”

此刻，莱茵哈撒首次感受到了什么叫做快乐。  
那是一种从胸口窜出的温热情绪，将幸福传到了身体的每个细胞之中。哪怕下一秒是世界末日，自己也能笑着和眼前的人一起承担。  
唯一美中不足的是，由于凯因肩头的伤势，自己似乎不能再做些什么了。  
“莱茵哈啊……”凯因坦率地看向莱茵哈撒，“只是亲吻的话，倒是没问题……”  
“那么，失礼了。”  
“嗯。”

 

莱茵哈撒小心翼翼地凑了上去，为了不让自己的长角伤到对方，他甚至调整了好几个角度。  
反倒是凯因有些等不及了，他直接用右手拽住了对方的牛角，然后强硬地拉向了自己。  
说实话，第一次亲吻的感觉不算太好。由于凯因下手的力道太重，两人的嘴唇几乎是‘撞’到一起的，并没有体会到传说中的那种柔软触感。

“那么，再来一次。”  
“嗯。”

这次，莱茵哈撒凭着刚才的感觉，轻轻地碰了上去。  
第一感觉是很软；第二感觉是，原来人类的嘴唇真的比牛族的要小那么多。  
可接下来，对方的小动作却彻底让莱茵哈撒失去了理智。也不知道是出于好奇心还是什么的，凯因居然伸出舌头，轻轻地舔了舔莱茵哈撒的下唇。  
脑子里突然产生了类似电流一般的东西，莱茵哈撒强硬地扳起了他的下巴，吻了上去。  
凯因虽然有些被吓到了，却还是用手环上了对方的脖颈，迎了上去。

两人的舌尖碰到了一起，稍稍分开后，便立刻缠到了一起。  
亲吻并不只是单纯的体液交换，他们就像是渴求着对方的一切那样，闭着双眼，陷入到了名为情热的情绪之中。吻得越深，呼吸就越困难。更何况人类和牛族的肺活量根本不能比，没过一会儿，凯因的呼吸就变得粗重了起来，眼角似乎还渗出了一些泪水。

“莱茵哈撒，要不……等我伤好了再……”  
“都说了不会放过你的吧……”  
“唔……”

既然嘴唇不行的话，那就换个地方。脖颈或是胸口都很不错，如果对方没受伤的话，他甚至想掀开被子，亲吻他的小腹。牛族的男女由于体型差异过大，在结婚时，男方通常会亲吻女方的小腹，用以祈福。  
凯因虽然是人类，但莱茵哈撒依旧想为对方执行这个仪式。  
在过去的数年间，凯因一直被过于厚重的枷锁束缚着，没能得到属于自己的幸福。因此从今以后，不论发生什么事，他都希望对方能得到幸福。  
这么想着，莱茵哈撒略微低头，咬上了凯因的脖颈。对方的轻喘让他觉得很兴奋，不由得就想要索取更多。  
莱茵哈撒咬了上去，而且力道并不算轻。牛族本来就有几颗略为尖锐的虎牙，被这么一咬后，凯因不由得叫出了声。

“痛……！”  
对方的声音多少让莱茵哈撒找回了一些理智，他红着脸支起了身子，关切地问道，  
“抱歉，弄痛你了吗？”  
“没……”凯因难为情地说道，“如果你想的话……还可以……做点别的……”

凯因的脸已经红透，眼角也有些湿润。莱茵哈撒想立刻把他拥入怀中，却又害怕弄疼了他。  
两种矛盾的心情在他的脑子里进行着激战，令他一时半会儿进也不是、退也不是。  
正在这时，一阵急促的脚步声从不远处传来。数秒后，凯因的房门被粗暴地推开。蕾欧娜喘着粗气迫切地问道，“凯因……没事吧……”

意料之中的访客打断了两人的行动，在察觉到脚步声的那会，两人就已经恋恋不舍地分开了。  
看到凯因确实平安无事后，蕾欧娜脱力似的滑座到了地上，“凯因……你可别吓我啊……”  
“都说了只是意外啦，意外！”凯因笑着回应了蕾欧娜，“相信我，不会再有下次了。”  
“真的吗？”蕾欧娜抬起头，一副泪眼朦胧的样子。  
“真的。”

说完后，凯因对着莱茵哈撒挤了挤眼睛。  
其实两人分开那会儿，凯因也许下了某个承诺。  
“后续……就等我伤好了再做吧。”  
由于时间紧急，莱茵哈撒并没有来得及回答。那么趁这个机会，干脆两个问题一起回答算了。

“你自己说出的话，可不要反悔啊。”  
“嗯，说话算数。”

 

-END-


End file.
